ben_10_reboot_ideafandomcom-20200213-history
GoopFreak
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Powers and Abilities *Ghostfreak's powers are composed of several aspects of traditional ghosts from myths and lore, such as hovering and phasing through solid matter, making his intangibility a powerful defense as well as a means of infiltrating high-security locations. He has been shown to be capable of making other objects or people intangible as well through physical contact. *Ghostfreak can fly, has a movable eye, can become invisible, and can survive in space. Ghostfreak is able to possess the bodies of his enemies and control their movements, allowing him to freely slam them against walls or hit themselves. He can also access the abilities of other beings that possess superpowers. In the case of Darkstar, he also had access to his powers once he possessed him. *Ghostfreak can use the tentacles under his protective skin as a means of scaring his enemies into submission. However, Ghostfreak has also been seen using them to grab heavy objects, such as a bus full of people. The tentacles also appear to be resistant towards sunlight, which is shown when Ghostfreak saved the people on the bus with his tentacles without burning. *Ghostfreak's true form, without his protective skin, has telekinetic abilities, as seen in Ghost Town, when he fought against Vilgax using only his telekinetic abilities and energy beam projection. His true form also has sharp teeth and claws, as well as an inverted skull. His outer skin protects him from burning in the sunlight. *Ghostfreak is immune to Darkstar's energy absorption ability, as an Ectonurite has no life force in the conventional sense. *Ghostfreak can rotate his skull. *Ghostfreak's tentacles are strong enough to lift a bus full of people, as revealed in Bengeance Is Mine. *Ghostfreak can alter his shape by making himself into a smoking form. *As shown in Mystery, Incorporeal, it is revealed that Ghostfreak, and other Ectonurites, don't have mana in them (as mana is life energy, and Ectonurites are not alive in the same way that most life forms are). *Goop is indestructible, making it difficult to defeat him by attacking his body. *In the Vilgax Attacks game, Goop is capable of throwing blobs of goo and spraying acid from his hands, and could rotate his feet around like helicopter blades to damage enemies. *Goop is able to eject slime with acidic or sticky properties. *Goop is able to dissolve a large variety of materials. *Goop can stretch himself. *Goop can regenerate himself. Weaknesses *Much like other intangible beings, certain substances can neutralize Ghostfreak's intangibility and his invisibility, as seen in Hunted, when Kraab neutralized Ghostfreak's intangibility and invisibility with a special, orange liquid. *Ghostfreak's second skin inhibits many of his powers, but removing it makes him vulnerable to sunlight. *Though he is able to fly, he is not very fast in the air, and therefore must rely on his intangibility and invisibility to evade attacks. *In the original series, Ghostfreak's DNA was linked to the conscious, memories, and personality of Zs'Skayr, who took over Ben and freed himself after the Omnitrix timed out, making Ghostfreak a dangerous alien to use. However, Ghostfreak now exists independently from Zs'Skayr, complete with Ben's personality, so this is no longer an issue. *His intangibility is useless when faced by another being that can go intangible. *Magic can also harm Ghostfreak. *Ghostfreak cannot possess beings who have no mind, like a zombie for example. *Goop is limited to his Anti-Gravity Projector controlling his body. If it is separated from him by more than two feet, or turned off, *Goop's body goes completely inert until it recollects it. *Goop can be hurt by being spun really fast in a centrifuge, which causes him to begin separating into his constituent compounds. *In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, because of his slime body, Goop's Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol could be easily pulled off, reverting Goop to normal and removing the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix from the user as seen in Primus. But in Omniverse, the Omnitrix symbol is on the Anti-Gravity Projector, which eliminates this weakness